


Just Roommates?

by dglrd, Jeon_Angie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, College, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Park Jimin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM and Kim Taehyung | V are Brothers, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Worldwide Handsome, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is A Little Meow Meow, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Swears a Lot, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dglrd/pseuds/dglrd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_Angie/pseuds/Jeon_Angie
Summary: The key that the landlord gave Hoseok opened so much more than the front door.It opened a whole new life for him.





	Just Roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: EXO's gonna be portrayed as the 'bad guys' here. We love EXO, are EXO-Ls ourselves and do not condone any hate against them. This is a work of fiction and is in no way a representation of the members of EXO. Please refrain from starting any fan wars. 
> 
> There's nothing we can do to stop you from doing so, but we'd appreciate it if you didn't sue us. 
> 
> Thank you in advance :)

Hoseok, to be very honest, didn’t really know what to expect from his new roommate. It was like this - every year, he would have to meet a new person and it would either be like a year where he could pretty much feel secure in this apartment that was supposed to be home, or a year in a figurative hell (and a literal hell if the aircon didn’t work in this apartment like last year). 

He anxiously ran his sweat-ridden fingers over the key’s golden surface. If he unlocked the door himself, would it seem like he was breaking into the house? He managed to bring himself to knock on the wooden door, his knuckles as pale as the piece of paper that he wrote on when the landlord called him to tell him the address. 

There was no answer.

That did it for him. With shaking hands, the key was inserted into the lock, giving himself access to what would be his home for the next year.

He slowly pushed opened the door and stepped in. No one was seen as he loosened up. With his luggage in his hand, he started exploring the room.

The room was like a small hotel room. A small corridor, in which there was a small shoe shelf on the right, along with a small fridge, stove, sink and other basic kitchen supplies, and on the left-hand side was a bathroom, which he realized that he needed. He made his way down the hall, opening the bathroom door.

His eyes widened.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Hoseok wasn’t the only one who freaked out. 

He knelt down, facing the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn’t help but blush after seeing something he shouldn’t have seen. This was definitely NOT how he expected to meet his roommate…


End file.
